


Administering The Consequences

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Het, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo goes on a hunt and has to suffer the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Administering The Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Administering The Consequences  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 2,011  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John/Jo  
>  **A/N:** Somehow I got roped into writing for the [Holiday Fic Exchange](http://spn-spankings.livejournal.com/218859.html) at spn_spankings *cough*spankedbyspike*cough*  
>  **A/N2:** This is a spanking fic of an adult woman. If you don't like(or if it squicks you) for the love of all that is holy please don't click.
> 
>  
> 
> You have been warned(or enticed whichever you prefer) :D

John pulled his truck into the motel parking lot and shut off the engine. He had been gone for a week, chasing a demon half way across the country and back. After he had finally managed to destroy it, he had jumped into his truck and drove hell bent for leather, for eight hours straight to get back to Jo. He was tired, dirty and hungry. What he wanted most was a shower, something to eat and a nap. And not necessarily in that order. But all of those things would probably have to wait. Jo would most definitely want a conversation first. He hadn’t left their home under the best of circumstances. Although home was a kind word to describe the dinky motel room he shared with Jo. With its one room, a tiny kitchenette and even tinier bathroom, the word home was kind indeed. But for John anywhere with Jo was his home.

He gave himself a mental shake. He might as well go face the music instead of sitting outside in his truck, stalling. A huge sigh escaped him as he climbed out of the truck and shut the door. As he glanced toward the building he knew something wasn’t right. He could feel it. It wasn’t just the darkened motel room but something else that lingered. With a look of grim determination on his face, John pulled out his shotgun and walked towards the door.

Carefully, he opened the door while every cell in his body demanded he burst through the doorway guns blazing. But the hunter in him knew better. Methodically he searched through each room of the place he shared with Jo. Satisfied that nothing bad had happened, he flicked on the overhead lights and tossed his keys on the table. His blood chilled in his veins as he caught sight of a note propped up on their bed.

He ignored the trembling in his fingers as he flipped the letter over. The first words pierced his heart and once more his blood ran cold. _Dear John_ He had seen way too many good men in Vietnam get these kinds of letters. It was all he could do not to crumple the letter in his hands but he needed to read where he had went wrong. He had to find out if there was a way to get her back.

His breath caught in his throat as he began to read the letter. Thankfully, it wasn’t as bad as he thought. As he read further down the note he knew it was worse.

 _Dear John,  
Bobby called with a case while you were gone. It seems there is something terrorizing the local high school in a small town just this side of the Mexican border. A bunch of kids have gone missing. After our ‘conversation’ I do know you wouldn’t want me to go on this hunt. But I am a hunter, John. It’s what I do, who I am. And I can’t give it up just because you want me to. I won’t. _

_I’m leaving tonight just as soon as I’ve finished this letter to you. Hopefully, I’ll be back by Wednesday before you ever have to read it._

 _Don’t worry. I’ll be careful._

 _Love,  
Jo_

 _P.S. Don’t be angry with Bobby. He did ask for you. But you weren’t here and it’s kids, John. I couldn’t say no._

 

It was Wednesday. John glanced quickly at the calendar on the wall to confirm it. It was almost midnight on Wednesday to be exact. Almost Thursday. The letter fell to the floor as he quickly reached for the phone. He had noticed she had purposefully left out the name of the town just in case he got back in time and decided to follow her. But she had said for him not to worry. _Yeah, like that was going to happen._ John rolled his eyes as he dialed the number. Within a few minutes he had all the information he needed.

He grabbed his keys off the table and headed towards the door. As his fingers curled around the knob, the door burst open and Jo walked into the room. Her shirt was torn, her jeans ripped but at least she was alive!

Without saying a word, John closed the space between them and pulled her into his arms. Waves of relief washed over him as he buried his face in her neck so she couldn’t see the tears of joy that glistened in his eyes. Finally, John let her go far enough so he could look into her eyes.

With a calmness he was far from feeling he began to speak, “How did it go?”

Jo pulled away as she walked towards their bathroom, her clothes falling in a path behind her. After what she had been through she needed a shower in the worst way. “Oh, it was fine. Nothing I couldn’t handle.” _And definitely nothing she needed to tell him about._

A muscle ticked in his jaw at her nonchalant tone as he too began to remove his clothes. He waited until they were both under the invigorating spray of the shower before he asked his next question. “What was it?”

Jo leaned her head back under the water as John washed the dirt from her body. “What was what?”

“Jo?”

 _Damn!_ He was clenching his teeth. This did not bode well. She had been hoping he would settle for everything went fine since she had made it back in one piece but apparently she had underestimated John’s curiosity. “Itwasanincubus” She slurred the words together. Hoping against hope he would let it drop.

“A what?” Surely he couldn’t have heard the word incubus. Didn’t she realize how dangerous that kind of demon could be?

She couldn’t help but cringe as she quickly jumped out of the shower with John hot on her heels. Jo grabbed for the nearest towel and began to dry herself off. Maybe if she stalled long enough John would leave it alone.

“Joanna Beth Harvelle!”

With her body shaking in righteous indignation, Jo dropped the towel and turned to face John. “Don’t you take that tone with me, John Winchester! You are not my father. I’m a woman full grown and I am more than capable of making my own decisions and taking care of myself.” She punctuated each declaration with a stab of her finger in his chest. “A demon was terrorizing a bunch of high school girls because one scorned teenage girl thought it would be a fitting punishment to the whole lot of them. I decided to go after him. So, I had to let an incubus try to seduce me in order to banish him from this realm. I...”

Once more John’s blood chilled in his veins as he quickly interrupted. “You let an incubus seduce you?”

“Try... to seduce me.”

For some reason the word try didn’t give him the amount of comfort he felt sure she had expected him to feel. “Go on.”

“What’s the big deal? It was my decision and I am perfectly capable of handling the consequences! Besides if you hadn’t driven straight through I would have been back before you even got here and you would never have needed to find out where I’d been.” Jo put her hands on her hips as she glared at John. She tried not to notice how incredibly handsome he was standing before her still stark naked, his eyes blazing with anger and something else she couldn’t even begin to name.

For a minute John saw red. It wasn’t just her attitude that got to him but that she thought it would be alright to risk her life and then keep it from him. ”So, you’re perfectly capable of handling the consequences are you?” He paused to give her time to answer.

“Yes, I am.”

“Good.” Without another word, John grabbed Jo’s hand and led her towards the bed.

Jo tried hard to hide the smile that threatened to erupt at John’s attitude. If he wanted to have sex with her all he had to do was ask. She was all for it.

Suddenly, John stopped in front of the bed, sat down on the edge. Without warning, he pulled Jo, face down, onto his lap. Before she could manage to protest the first swat had already fallen across her behind quickly followed by another.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, John?” Jo yelled, as yet another swat fell onto her already sore body. The man knew how to pack a hit.

“Administering the consequences.” His sharp retort was quickly followed by another swat. He tried not to admire the sight of her naked behind, reddening under his ministrations but it was hard. This was the first time he had ever spanked Jo and he was almost ashamed at how much he was enjoying the experience. Almost.

Jo squirmed against his legs trying to find enough purchase to get away but John held her fast. “You’re not my father! You don’t have the right!”

“You’re right. I’m not your father.” A huge sigh escaped him and for a minute Jo thought it was over as John began to caress her sore behind.

Where once it had brought pain his hand now lovingly soothed. And Jo found herself arching up into the touch. Soft sounds of pleasure now echoed through the room. She was positive the spanking had been meant as punishment but something else was happening, she was beginning to feel.... different. But before she could put a name to the feeling the spanking began again.

“John, no!”

“Did you honestly think that would stop me? Of course I’m not your father! I’m the man sharing your life. The one who loves you more than I thought was possible. And I will never let you be hurt whether by a demon or through your own stubbornness. Nothing will ever harm you. I won’t loose you. Not ever. And if this is the only way to get that through your head; Then so be it.” His large hand fell on her red, tender skin, each swat harder then the one before it. As she jerked and bucked beneath him, John tightened his arm over her waist. He was impervious to her threats, her curses and finally her pleas... or at least that’s what he told himself as he continued to administer the spanking.

Finally, after Jo stopped trying to get free and lay loosely across his legs her body wracked with quite sobs that he knew she was trying hard not to let him hear, John stopped. With gentle hands he turned to lay fully on the bed, bringing Jo with him.

Jo glared at him, her red rimmed eyes shinning with moisture, as she tried to pull away. “You can’t seriously think I’m going to allow you to comfort me now? Especially since you were the one who gave me the pain to begin with.” She resisted the urge to rub her smarting butt as she continued to glare at John.

“Shhh. Just as I needed to do that, you need for me to do this.” As John pulled her closer to him, he tightened his arms around her firmly, refusing to let her go.

And damn if she didn’t let him hold her.

“I could say I’m sorry, Jo. But I’m not.” He reached down to brush her hair from her eyes. “You have to understand. I can’t risk your safety. And being a hunter...”

“Is what I am.” She whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “I can’t change that. Not even for you.”

“And I can’t let you get hurt.”

“Then where does that leave us?”

Without a word, John tightened his arms around her body. Long after Jo had fallen asleep, her head cradled against his chest, John stared into the dark. He still didn’t have an answer to her question. The only thing he knew was he simply wasn’t willing to lose her.


End file.
